3 new captains
by lilanimelover77
Summary: this is the beginning of my story of 3 new captains in soul society original characters
1. Prolouge

This story is of the begining of the three new captains and there three new friends.(original characters)

The three new captains are 3rd squad- Hyko Uskame,5th squad- Yokae Shujiro 9th squad- Kensai Kinosa.

They each bring new people who become there co-vice captains along w the already existing vice-captains.3rd squad- Kira Izuru and Nadarutiko(Nada) Nara, 5th squad- Momo Hinamori and Ami Shujiro(Yokae and her are like sisters), and 9th squad- Shuhei Hisagi and Mizuru Mizuki.

The events starts right after Aizen betrays soul society. There are time skips in the story btw.


	2. Chapter 1: the house of teens

_Where am i???_

The boy looks around. Everything is broken and horrible.

_This place looks...almost deadly. Like this place was made for death._

The boy walks over to puddle of water. He sees the reflection of a young blue headed boy with teal looks small and fragile and yet somewhat intimidating.

"Well look here guys. Fresh meat!!!" The boy looks behind him to see three middle aged men w knives staring at him. A sudden surge of fear runs through him as turns to run. Suddenly his body freezes. He cant move an inch.

As pain surges through his arm he suddenly passes out.

_Wat happened?_

The boy wakes up in a small hut w a tall orange-haired beauty standing over him.

"Your awake" She smiles at him.

_Wait....only my right eye is seeing things!!!!_

The boy tries to get up but the girl pushes him back.

"Don't get up. I found you badly wounded and brought you here. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Its a pleasure to meet you."

_Shes a shinigami by the looks of it _

"Whats your name?"

"Kensai Kinosa. Your a shinigami right?"

She nods her head and turns her head to the man entering the room.

"Hes fine. He wont have vision in his left eye but other than that i think hell be completely fine."

The man bows as Rangiku gives Kensai a hug and leaves in what seems like a rush.

"Well young one, my name is Shu Yi. I run this house for young spirt teens."

The old man gives him a comforting look.

"Did the shinigami say i would no longer have vision in my left eye?"

"Im afraid so. It seems those brutes did a number on you. But according to Vice-Captain Matsumoto a powerful force scared them away. Now

you just rest up. You still are injured. Ill send someone to check on you in a little bit."

The man gives Kensai another comforting smile and turns to exit the room.

"Oh and try to control your reiatsu while your here. Were having a visitor in the next couple days that likes to have fun with the kids that have strong reiatsu."

His voice was cautioning but playful and he finally exits the room.

---------------------------------2 day time skip-------------------------------------

"Good morning, Kensai!"

A tall girl with short purple hair and hazel eyes enters the room.

"Feeling better today?"

_Third day here and she has been my only real company how sad. I need to get out of this room!_

"Much! I think ill go meet the other people.."

She cuts him off and picks up his arm. She thoroughly examines it and then examines his right leg.

"Wow you heal pretty quick. I guess your ready to get out of bed"

She gives him an approving nod.

"Thanks Ami."

Kensai gets up as soon as Ami exits the room and finds a thing of clothes the old man put there for him when he was better. He quickly changes

and runs out the door.

_Yes I can run fine and oh!_

He suddenly crashes into a blonde haired girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

He looks at her and sees her golden eyes looking at him.

_Its like shes piercing my soul or something._

"Your Kensai im guessing?"

Kensai stares at her for a moment longer.

"What did those guys mess up your head or something?"

Kensai shakes his head coming back to his senses.

"Sorry. Yes im Kensai. Nice to meet you."

She helps him off the floor where he landed.

"The names Yokae Shujiro. Ami's twin sister. Nice to meet you."

_Ami's twin! They don't look anything alike. And according to Ami shes only 14. This girl looks 18 at the least._

_"_Anyways nice meeting you. Ive got to be off."

Yokae swings around him and quickly heads towards the room and turns to the hallway right before it.

_She seems extremely different from her sister._

"OH! You must be Kensai!"

He sees a semi-short girl w semi short brown hair and light green eyes.

"My names Mizuru Mizuki! Its a pleasure to meet you."

She gives him a gigantic hug.

"Nice to me..."

She cuts him off.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure you met Yokae and Ami. That only leaves Nada for you to meet!"

She grabs his arm tightly and drags him down a flight of stairs.

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow_

"OW!"

She lets finally lets go as they enter a small dining room. He notices Ami sewing up some clothes while a boy with

black emoish hair sits next to her cutting carrots.

"Kensai this is Nada."

Mizuru points to the emoish boy.

He looks for a quick second,gives a small nod, and then goes back to cutting carrots.

_My guess is he dosent speak that often._

"He doesn't talk much. Ive actually never heard him say a word in person."

Ami puts the clothes she was working on down and looks at Kensai.

"Don't worry. Hes actually one of the nicest people you'll meet around here."

She turns to Nada and smiles. The old man walks in from a sideroom.

"Ah i see you've met everyone except Hyko. Hes the guest i was telling you about. Hes about to graduate the Shinigami

Academy and hell be a teacher there for a year so he likes to test out anyone with some sort of reiatsu."

Ami and Mizuru both sigh while Nada just shakes his head.

"That idiot is going to kill someone one of these days. Hes nothing but a cocky, self centered, power hungry, idiot!"

Yokae with an angry look on her face enters the room.

"Do you have a problem with him, Yokae?"

Kensai turns towards her so he could see her with his working eye.

"Hes a cocky, self centered, power hungry, idiot! That explains enough doesn't it?"

She shoots Kensai a deadly look.

"Calm it."

Ami puts a hand on her shorter twins head.

"Whatever."

Yokae quickly turns to leave when they hear a loud yell from outside.

"I'm here!!"


End file.
